Izobel
Meridian Izobel is the captain and flirt in the crew - Poseidon's Wrath - and is a member of the flag Apple Core on the Meridian Ocean. Izobel started playing puzzle pirates many moons ago, but her first pirate got deleted. She started playing again one fine evening in October of 2010 on the former Viridian Ocean. Izobel likes to be called Iz, Izzy, Izobel, or Izo depending on who is talking to her. She lives on Fintan Island in the Onyx Archipelago, and spends most of her time there when she is not on a pillage or jobbing, but she might spend her time in Acilles's Townhouse on Harmattan where she plays hearts or poker. She likes to spend her time rigging or sailing on voyages and loves to play hearts in the inns. She also enjoys chatting with people in general. Iz is a bit of a flirt which is what caused her to get that title in - Poseidon's Wrath -. She stopped. She is the proud owner of a cupid sloop which she regularly calls the love boat and a verdant sloop which she plans to get married on. Izobel has a strange liking of muffin hats and clothes and plans to buy many clothes in the future. Iz acquired a dog named Maxzero from Leonzo because she loaned him poe and she traded the poe for the dog as collateral. She still has Maxzero and is growing fond of him. Leonzo will probably never get him back. Iz considers Yahreali and Hearthealer to be her best friends, they helped her with so much and were always together until some of them thought that they needed a life. Iz found herself alone almost all the time when she was online. She misses Yahreali all the time when he isn't online every weekend like he used to be, but hopes he is happy living his life elsewhere, without her. She enjoys having long walks on the beach with her bestest royal friend (when they were in Sea Change together) Powerbow, but really they just talk about all sorts of stuff and food. On March 27, 2011 Izobel XO'd for Captainrich in the Sea Change blockade against Legacy to take Hadrian Island. The attempt was successful although she did not stay for the whole blockade because she needed sleep. She XO'd again in a blockade defending Hadrian against RiddleMakers, and although the blockade was short she had fun. In August she started XOing for various people in the flag Dilemma. She has helped Sea Change in the past couple blockades and hopes to learn more about how to run them, and maybe, just maybe, she will learn to 'cade nav. Izobel is currently attempting to memorize the Meridian Ocean. She plans to have this done in the next year or three. She hopes to get ultimate rigging one day as well. Iz was too busy working during the summer of 2012 to be as active as she once was and then went back to school which means she has even less time. Emerald On Emerald, Iz is a fleet officer in the crew Eiffel Tower Project and member of the flag Bacon Strips. She spends a lot of her time there navigating and rigging.